Secretos y Libertinajes
by Jaelina
Summary: Ellos sabían que los descubrirían, pero no les importó, porque sabían que los secretos y sus libertinajes que hacían no eran para siempre, aunque la picardía de simplemente ser secretos, ya se sentía como un tabú. Nyappy NaruSasu Day


**Secretos y Libertinajes**

por Jaelina

Uchiha Sasuke sabía que estaba mal, era conciente de que estaba torciendo su camino ninja, y que principalmente ante los ojos de los demás era mal visto. Tampoco es que fuese abogado, pero sabía que debía afrontar las consecuencias junto con el idiota de Naruto, al fin y al cabo, ambos eran lo suficientemente hombres como para tener pantalones y aceptar su responsabilidad en los hechos.

Sasuke sabía que estaba errando, pero se sentía bien haciéndolo con Naruto. Tanto así, que el cabeza hueca lo dejaba con una vaga sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cada vez que se despedían, después de haber tenido indecentes aventuras con su mejor amigo.

La primera vez fue en el armario de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, Naruto lo había acorralado dentro susurrándole un "shh…" y tapándole los labios con su mano gélida del nerviosismo; mientras que las del heredero Uchiha sudaban, su corazón palpitaba de una manera que jamás creyó que podría hacerlo, cerraba los ojos para no pensar. Y sin embargo, Naruto sólo dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus celestinos ojos brillándole cuales estrellas en el espacio. «Esto debe ser imperdonable», se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke.

La segunda vez fue durante la noche, cuando Naruto lo fue a buscar a su residencia en lo más apartado de la aldea. Sasuke creyó haber tenido otra vez esa maldita pesadilla y al despertar y ver una silueta oscura en el marco de su ventana lo dejó helado, pero al descubrírsele la vista con el claro de luna y mandarle un zapatazo –o chanclazo– a su estúpido amigo, se serenó un poco. Naruto le gritó mil y un maldiciones, pero al final le confesó lo que había cometido y lo que les faltaba por maquinar. Sasuke se inmutó, «Otra vez no, por favor», fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de dejar su mente en blanco y envolverse en aquél asunto con el rubio.

La tercera vez, Sasuke se sentía ya más relajado, esto de cometer cosas irracionales e insensatas con Naruto en realidad no era tan malo después de todo. En esa ocasión Sakura los vio. Del departamento de Naruto se podían escuchar quejidos y gemidos casi al unísono, Sakura tenía los ojos como platos y la boca cayéndole de la mandíbula, sabía que de su trigueño amigo no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo, pero… ¿de Uchiha Sasuke? El chico más serio de todos, ¿haciendo _eso_? ¿Con Uzumaki Naruto? Sabía y comprendía que tenía una singular debilidad por hacer enojar a su compañero de equipo, pero… Lo último que hizo la kunoichi fue darse media vuelta y caminar directo a su casa, estaba tan perpleja que no quería hablarlo con nadie, ¿quién en su sano juicio le creería?

Cuando esos ojos esmeraldas hubieron desaparecido del lugar, la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto no se hizo esperar, y el bufido de satisfacción de Sasuke le acompañó en su típica entonación. Era fácil ceder ante situaciones así con Naruto, siempre lo supo, siempre fue su debilidad y el rubio lo sabía perfectamente, tenía a Sasuke bajo sus encantos persuasivos.

Al día siguiente, el joven rubio estaba imposibilitado de levantarse de la cama. Nadie, excepto Sasuke, sabía la razón.

La cuarta vez fue Sasuke quien buscó a Naruto, y este quedó un poco estupefacto, pero la verdad es que al hiperactivo le agradaba la idea de hacerlo con su amigo y rival, el tiempo que pasaban juntos era más entretenido y Naruto perdía esa sensación de soledad que lo acongojaba cuando no había nadie más cerca de él. El moreno llegó con un envase de lo que pudiera suponerse aceite o lubricante y un par de artefactos extraños. El envase era grande, por lo que Naruto dedujo que la fechoría debía ser de la misma magnitud. Esa noche, Sasuke y el rubio cómplice no durmieron ni pegaron el ojo en ningún momento, y hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada, cuando los más hacendosos los vieron entrando a la aldea ignoraron algunos hechos nocturnos. Pero entre ellos había alguien que los seguía de cerca, claro, sin tener aún pruebas de lo que Naruto y Sasuke traían entre manos, ambos eran muy cuidadosos a la hora de hacerlo, pero «esto se está pasando de la raya», pensó Sasuke.

La última vez los agarraron con las manos en la masa. ¡Estaban ambos haciéndolo contra la torre de la Hokage! ¡Por Kami-sama, cómo es que los dos pudieron ser tan desconsiderados! Y ahí estaba Sakura, resguardándose tras la espalda de Tsunade-sama. Ahí la persona que les delató. Sasuke la observó con una mirada amenazadora y asesina, mientras que Naruto sólo se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, él sabía que tarde o temprano los sorprenderían haciéndolo, pero «fue divertido mientras duró», se dijo a sí mismo interiormente.

Una vez fue para experimentar, la segunda vez, lo tomó con más calma y la sonrisa en sus labios se dibujó. Después de la tercera vez «este asunto ya se estaba saliendo de control» pensó Sasuke, ellos sabían que los descubrirían, pero no les importó, porque sabían que los secretos y sus libertinajes que hacían no eran para siempre, aunque la picardía de simplemente ser secretos, ya se sentía como un tabú.

—Uzumaki Naruto, de ti me podría esperar lo que sea, ¿pero arrastrar a Sasuke a ser tu cómplice?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, nunca, nunca en su vida había sentido la adrenalina de hacer travesuras, siempre fue el niño bueno y correcto que todos felicitaban y halagaban, las reprimendas que recibía de su padre eran por una educación estricta, así que este tipo de regaño nunca supo cómo recibirlo. Sí, fue vergonzoso, pero sabía que no se arrepentía de haber hecho todo eso con el joven amigo, al contrario, le desestresaba y lo relajaba como nunca antes algo o alguien lo hubiera podido hacer.

—El maldito de Sasuke se lo buscó solo, ¡se metió en mi camino cuando estuve en la ofici…!

—¡Lo arrastraste desde aquel entonces con la bomba de gas apestosa! Y luego el papel sobre el instituto, Iruka-sensei dijo que había desparecido el día anterior.

Esa noche Naruto se sentía un poco solitario y recordó cuando Sasuke no lo había delatado por la bomba en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, al contrario, terminó con una sonrisa perezosa dibujada en sus labios, así que supuso podría hacerlo su compinche e invitarlo a aventar los rollos que había hurtado el día anterior. Sasuke sabía que no estaba bien.

—Y el proveedor de especias reportó que alguien había robado absolutamente todos sus jalapeños. ¡¿Jalapeños?

—¡Idiota! Dijiste que los habías comprado.

Naruto sólo volvió a dar aquella sonrisa zorruna mostrando sus dientes.

—Hey, pero te vencí, Sasuke, no podías aguantar el jalapeño. ¿Sabes? Este estómago mío está curtido en los barrios bajos de Konoha, soy inmune al picante.

—Eso no fue lo que yo vi al día siguiente cuando no saliste de tu casa al día siguiente, ni siquiera te levantaste de la cama, te estabas retorciendo del dolor.

—Maldito Sasuke…

—¿Y qué hicieron con el lubricante del taller?

—Pues…

—…

—Tsunade-sama —Shizune ha llegado a la oficina interrumpiendo el regaño—, se han reportado accidentes de viajeros que arriban a Konoha, se dice que han tenido percances con el sendero pues es casi imposible transitar debido a un líquido resbaloso a unos metros de la entrada.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto!

—¡Fue idea de Sasuke!

—¿Sasuke? No mientas, Naruto, ya bastante tengo con tus travesuras.

—No estoy mintiendo, Tsunade-bacchan.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Sí, los estaban regañando, pero era aun más divertido dejarle toda la responsabilidad al tarado de Naruto, no podía dejar que mancharan aún más su nombre, aunque en su conciencia resonó algo como «débil» y «cobarde», con una voz tan familiar…

—Y ahora esto. ¿Aventar papel mojado a las oficinas centrales en mi torre?

Otra vez, la misma sonrisa socarrona y los mismos dientes en la boca ensanchada del rubio. Una risotada chillona se escuchó.

Uchiha Sasuke sabía que estaba mal, pero nunca lo negó, como un Uchiha, tuvo el valor de aceptar la responsabilidad, al contrario de Naruto, y también recibir el castigo, pero nunca confesó que también había sido culpable intelectual y no simplemente un cómplice.

Mientras realizaban misiones de rango D y sin paga alguna, el joven moreno ya estaba planeando algunas otras imprudencias que podría compartir con Naruto. El rubio por su lado cuando lo volteó a ver, recogiendo la mierda de las vacas, supo que Sasuke tenía algo en mente maquinándose lentamente, y la sonrisa siniestra se formó en él, como en los tiempos de la Academia Ninja, pero ahora lo haría con su camarada y compinche.

**FiN~**

Oyasumi minna. :) Este escrito va dedicado por el **NaruSasu Day**, aunque de yaoi no tenga nada, sólo aquellas insinuaciones y mentes cochambrosas que piensan _cosas_. xD Ojalá les haya agradado, no olviden reviwear, que por ello escribo para el fandom, además de ser mi vicio. t_T Ciao~


End file.
